In The Eye Of Beholder
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: When Dorys grades slip, and she is at risk of loosing her spot on the Volleyball team, she is desprate to get them off, even if it means spending time with the quite awkward ginger kid int eh grade above. *Human AU*


_**So this senario was stuck in my head all day, but this is more of a test, which is why its so short, as I have other stories that need updating. Essentally, if you guys like it I'll keep it up and update more, if not I'll take it down, and wont bother with it. So please aleart it review it all of that to let me know if you want to keep it around!**_

 _ **For those who follow me, thanks! I also know I tend to post more Hetalia but I can branch out! Sweet Dreams IS beign worked on I PROMISE! I have the chapter mostly written just has to be revised and I want to add something mroe to it I just don't know what, btu it is in the works! Thanks for sticking around!**_

* * *

The library was quiet, and for the most part, empty. There were a few students milling about, the yearbook committee in the back, talking in hushed tones, and the occasional stray teacher, but that was all. The air was thick with heat in southern California, causing Dory to curse her natural long dark blue locks, which was pulled back in its usual ponytail. It was quiet, too quiet! She slammed her head against the table wondering how she had gotten into this mess.

OoOoOo

 _She took the towel to her forehead as she exited the locker room. Another successful practice, with the way this was going they would beat Woodbridge high school in no time!_

 _"Dory" Her coach called and she walked through the gym, to get to the junior parking lot on the other side._

 _"Yeah coach," She chirped bounding up to him._

 _"Surgeon, you grades are lacking" He sighed, grabbing the bag to collect the remaining volleyballs that were left._

 _"I'm doing well in your class" She laughed awkwardly following him as he made his way around the gym._

 _"Yeah, your biology grade is great, but French and History could use some work"_

 _"So you're saying?" She pressed and he tied up the bag with a sigh and turned to face her._

 _"If they grades don't go up, you're off the team" With those final words he headed to his office._

 _"What?!" Dory vaguely felt her bang lip off her shoulder, just catching it as it fell past her hand._

 _"School policy Blue, get a tutor or something. I'll understand if you miss practice"_

OoOoOo

She felt the table move as a something was slammed onto its surface. Lifting her head, her purple eyes looked at the ginger before her.

"Hello" He said professionally extending a hand. She eyed it baffled, then flickered them back at the boy.

"Hi" She perked grabbing his hand in a firm shake. "I'm Dory Surgeon" She smiled brightly at him, causing his eyebrows to nit together.

"I'm Marlin Premna, how about you tell me something about yourself" He learned this in a class once, to help someone relax you talk about something they know, and although Dory looked very comfortable he did this with every tutoring job he had, and she wouldn't be the odd one out.

"Well" She started brushing her fingers though the long ponytail thinking. "I'm Sixteen, my birthday was last week" She paused, turning her purple eyes toward him in delight. "I'm a Volleyball player, outside blocker, uhhh what else do you want to know?"

"Nothing that's fine, we should-"

"What about you" Dory asked resting her chin in her hand.

"M-me" He stuttered, as she nodded enthusiastically. "Well, lets see… I'm a straight A student. I am 18 years old, and I am applying to Stanford" He finished clearing his throat; he wasn't very good at talking about himself or talking to others in general.

"What do you do for fun?" She asked another and Marlin could feel himself sweating.

"I, umm, I think we should get to work" He flushed opening the French book.

"Well" He said after an hour and a half. "That was…Painful" He finally settled on eyeing the girl who had her head in her arms.

"That was terrible!" She exclaimed, trying to bury her head deeper. "I'm sorry I wasted your time" She grudgingly got up and made her way to the door.

"Wait" He called getting up. "You're not," He continued walking over to her, noticing for the first time they were the same height. "I'll see you tomorrow same time" For a moment she simply stared, but soon enough that blinding smile was on her face, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Dory exclaimed planting a kiss on his cheek and skipping out of the library in delight, leaving a perplexed blushing Marlin behind.


End file.
